1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for receiving broadcasts via electromagnetic waves, and in particular to an integrated antenna for receiving transmissions and a method for using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have witnessed the proliferation of portable devices including smart phones such as an ANDROID phone and an IPHONE, tablet computers such as the IPAD, media players such as the IPOD and IPOD touch, as well as laptops and netbooks.
Such devices are capable of receiving a wide variety of media programs and programming from a variety of sources via the Internet from sources such as NETFLIX and HULU. In the past, live media programs were not available using such devices, because the rights to transmit such programming were not licensed for Internet distribution. Consequently, such programs were instead broadcast by terrestrial transmission systems with transmitters deployed where service is desired.
In the recent past, rights have been granted to broadband providers to deliver live over-the-top (OTT) media services. However, in such instances, it is still desirable for the device to be capable of receiving wirelessly transmitted information including receiving the OTT media services via broadband providers using such wireless transmission.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method that allows portable devices to receive live broadcasts from terrestrial transmission systems. The present invention satisfies this need.